Talk:Kaiju
Kaiju are Dinosaurs? The first Kaiju that came to Earth were the dinosaurs, which were meant to 'scout' the planet to see if it was habitable for their masters, but the planet contained too much oxygen. It was thanks to the increased amount of carbon dioxide in the present that allows the Kaiju to survive, in Newton Geiszler's words, humans basically terraformed Earth for the Kaiju. This was found out by Newt when he Drifted with a Kaiju. Uh, this isn't what the movie said. It said that kaiju first came around the dinosaur era, but decided to not colonize then due to the atmosphere of the planet. If this were the case, that somehow means our birds are the descendants of giant monsters from another dimension, which...obviously is not the case. Not to mention that the dinosaurs are FAR smaller than ANY kaiju we see. 07:28, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I'm inclined to agree with you, honestly, at least until the film is released on DVD for a better gauge of the scene. Lily Ford (talk) 09:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Daisuke Serizawa / Serizawa Scale? Anyone think the "Serizawa Scale" might be named after Daisuke Serizawa from the original "Godzilla" film? Lily Ford (talk) 23:33, July 2, 2013 (UTC) It probably was areference to that. In universe, it probablywas newt being a godzilla fan. Glitchrr36 (talk) 16:35, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Intro The introduction to this artile doesn't fit in with the rest of it. The introduction targets the meaning of the word, and other Kaiju monsters that don't even appear in Pacific Rim. Surely this page should souly be about the Kaiju in Pacific Rim, and only those Kaiju. A seperate page should be created for the meaning of the word kaiju. Warpath 10:05, July 7, 2013 (UTC) I feel the need here to reinforce the point I made a few weeks ago, which you all may or may not have seen regarding the existence of Marketing/PR errors in movie promotions. I would like to quickly mention the latest example of Cherno Alpha being mislabeled for several months as being a Mark 4 Jaeger, when in fact it is a Mark 1. In three days, everyone will realize that the Kaiju shown being transported on the aircraft carrier is NOT in fact Trespasser. Plural/Singular A lot of the articles refer to the Kaiju's as (example), a Otachi or a Slattern, instead of THE Otachi or THE Slattern. Each of these Kaiju's are unique and singular, thus should not be described like there are more of them, even if there could be identical looking ones, such the Otachi's baby or the Knifehead clones seen in Newton's brief drift with the Kaiju brain. Noc noc... whos their? Darknesssss (talk) 03:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kaiju Veins Does anyone know the purpose of the weird vein things on the kaiju? BZ, Kaiju Combat Wiki Buroacrat (talk) 20:53, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :There was speculation prior to the release of the film that the veins were a part of a system of control that the "Kaiju Masters" used to, well, control the Kaiju. However, I've never seen anything from the promotional material for the film that can confirm this 100%. Lily Ford (talk) 21:21, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Phrasing Sentences such as "By now, humanity had realized that these events were not isolated, and were truly related and that the new species that had unveiled itself was not going to stop" and "but soon, humanity was going to find out that the attacks weren't, and that there was more to come" are too wordy and not really necessary in condensed summary of events. Lily Ford (talk) 03:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) If you're referring to the work I recently wrote on this article, I don't think it should matter so much about the spelling/grammar and the exact detail of the writing. Although I believe that grammar/spelling is important, this talk page should be about the improvement of the article, not a place to talk about the incorrect writings of others.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 23:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :Talk pages are reserved for the improvement of the article, so what I've stated here isn't out of bounds in the least. If there is a shorter way of expressing something in over extended sentences, that is the preferred method of writing a summary. Lily Ford (talk) 01:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Amphibious Are you sure Kaiju are amphibious? -- 02:08, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. The official "Kaiju Survival Guide" (see: the citation) for the film describes them as such. Lily Ford (talk) 02:37, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Why don't we classify the unkown Kaiju into a category ourselves since we know how the Scale works? Because that would be non-canon, and we frown on that. :P Glitchrr36 (talk) 20:39, February 7, 2014 (UTC)